


still together, still going strong.

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, i tease towards anal but i don't actually write it i'm sorry jesus, it's all fluff i don't know who i am anymore, it's so shoooooort amazing, this was too fluffy for dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on a Saturday. Harry’s running, adrenaline coursing through his body, when the twangy chords of a song he distinctly does <em>not</em> remember putting on his iPod begin. His rhythm falters for a second but he recovers, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet. Shania Twain. Interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still together, still going strong.

**Author's Note:**

> literally what the hell am i doing
> 
> i was peacefully trying to sleep this morning and then i remembered how i legitimately started crying about harry/louis/still the one last night [because of this post ](http://stylinnuendo.tumblr.com/post/65502585759/were-still-together-still-going-strong) and then i was like "let me write it" and then i was like "i dunno if i can fit smut into it" and then i was like "who am i without writing smut" but then i managed to put some non-hardcore sexy time in there so i guess that's okay
> 
> oops

It starts on a Saturday. Harry’s running, adrenaline coursing through his body, when the twangy chords of a song he distinctly does _not_ remember putting on his iPod begin. His rhythm falters for a second but he recovers, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet. Shania Twain. Interesting.

***

Three days later, Harry has her entire discography on his iPod. Plus he’s tweeted about her. And gotten a tweet back, which sent him into a brief tizzy.

The other boys start to notice, of course. Probably around the same time they’re all hanging out in the dressing room and Harry bursts into a stirring rendition of “Man! I Feel Like a Woman!” Niall snickers at Harry’s enthusiastic hip-shaking while Liam and Zayn just smile and roll their eyes at Harry-being-Harry. Louis, however, peers at Harry over his phone with a look of disbelief. 

“Are you—was that-- _Shania Twain_ , Harry? Really?” Louis inquires.

Harry pauses in his dancing to shrug his shoulders. “She’s a fierce artist, Lou. Got some gems in her discography.”

Louis’ mouth twitches as he resists the urge to smile fondly. “You are so…”

“Handsome? Devilishly attractive? Clever?” Harry interrupts with a dimpled smirk. 

“Quirky,” Louis finishes. “Very quirky.”

Harry ambles over to the couch and drapes a leg over one of Louis’ thighs. He peers up at him through his lashes and grins. “Is that your way of saying you love me, Lou?” He snuggles into Louis’ arm and bites his lip. Louis’ lips curve upwards as he looks down at the younger boy and tugs at his curls, making Harry close his eyes and purr at the contact. He doesn’t answer. Doesn’t need to. Harry knows.

See, it’s hard. A significant portion of their fans are under the impression Harry and Louis can’t stand to be in the same room together, which, okay. Rather the opposite, really. Harry’s pretty sure that if he goes too long without hearing Louis’ voice or running his fingers through his feathery cockatoo hair he gets phantom Louis pains. Like a missing limb. 

Harry doesn’t think he’d mind having Louis sewn to his side, actually.

***

During the concert that night they’re asked which song they used to listen to a lot when they’re younger, but they still listen to now. In a bout of shyness, Harry whispers his answer in Niall’s ear.

“Do you want me to tell ‘em for ya? Harry says ‘Still the One’ by Shania Twain,” Niall announces. 

Louis does his best not to react, staving off the grin that wants to fight his way onto his face. On the way back to the hotel he plays with the threads of Harry’s shirt and presses his smile into Harry’s shoulder. 

In the safety of their hotel room, after they’ve showered and settled in bed to watch a film, Louis decides to bring it up.

“So. ‘Still the One,’ Harry?” he starts.

Harry squirms next to him and blushes. “Yeah, Lou. Nice lyrics and all that.”

“Care to recite some for me, Curly?” Louis prompts.

Harry shrugs and glances up at Louis’ dazzling blue eyes. “Just…well, the whole song really, but – there’s a part that, like – ‘They said “I bet they’ll never make it,” but just look at us holding on, we’re still together, still going strong’ And it’s -- don’t laugh, but it reminds me of us? Just…we weren’t supposed to make it, Lou. We still aren’t supposed to, with the rumors and the hiding and all that, but like, I love you more than ever. I’ll always love you, Louis.”

Harry toys with his hands while he speaks to give him something to do. Louis studies him from above for a moment before making his move. He pushes Harry onto his back and straddles his thighs. Harry’s still blushing, but his eyes are sparkling as he watches Louis. 

Louis leans down and presses a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. He moves to his left and kisses his cheek, and then moves down to press tiny kisses against Harry’s jawline. Harry stretches out his neck and lets out a contented sigh as Louis moves to Harry’s throat and nibbles softly at his skin. He lets his hands ghost down Harry’s sides and grip his hips.

Harry reaches up and threads his fingers through Louis’ hair, gripping gently as he arches up beneath him. Louis grins and moves further down, pressing his mouth against his chest. He sits up and brings his hands down on Harry’s chest to trace around the two birds. One corner of his mouth quirks up as he traces the bird on the right and he leans down to press a soft kiss onto the body of it.

Harry sighs contentedly and tugs Louis upwards to kiss him properly. They start with innocent pecks until Harry opens up and tugs Louis’ bottom lip in between his own, tracing it with his tongue. Louis snorts and pulls back. “Can’t ever keep things innocent with you, H.”

Harry rolls his eyes and drags Louis back, pressing his tongue back into his mouth to shut him up. Louis shudders with a deep breath and lets his body press against Harry’s. He grinds slowly into Harry’s crotch, making Harry reach down to grasp his bum. 

They break for air and gaze at each other as they rut leisurely. Louis braces himself with both hands against Harry’s chest and picks up his pace. Harry bites his lips and rocks upward with each downward thrust, gripping Louis’ arse more firmly. They’re both hard, the only barrier between them the thin cotton of their boxer briefs. 

“Do you want to…?” Harry offers, flicking his eyes to the nightstand where they’d stored a bottle of lube earlier. 

Louis considers it briefly, thinks of taking Harry apart slowly until he’s shivering and mewling beneath him. It’s an appealing thought, but right now he just wants this. Just wants to be close to Harry.

“Later, Harry. Just this now,” he answers. 

Louis shifts his position so that their cocks are pressed together with each thrust. Harry moans and thumps his head back against the pillow, his messy curls fanning out against the pillowcase. Louis drags his hand through the dark chocolate locks and presses his forehead against Harry’s. They lock eyes through half-closed lids as they rock quickly towards their peaks. Harry’s eyes are so brilliant, so shimmery with unadulterated _feeling_ and affection that Louis has to squeeze his shut and whimper against Harry’s mouth.

Harry whispers, “Lou, I’m gonna—,” and Louis nods, feeling like he’s on the brink himself. He rocks faster and faster until Harry jerks beneath him, letting out a low cry and clenching Louis’ arse in his hands. Louis gasps at the feeling and comes too, jolting through it, easing off his thrusts until he’s just sprawled against Harry, both of them panting into the other’s skin. 

Harry’s breaths start to even out and he pulls Louis to his side, pressing a kiss against his closed eyelids.

***

“You know it’s the same for me, Harry, right?” Louis questions afterward, curled against Harry’s chest.

“Hmm? Same about what Lou?” Harry asks, his voice husky and sleep-tinged. 

“Just…the song. I love you more than ever too,” Louis murmurs. He burrows his head into Harry’s neck and presses a kiss into his pulse point. 

Harry just smiles and tugs Louis closer. “Yeah, Lou, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh gross feelings
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com) but try to avoid talking about "you're still the one" because honestly i'm fragile and i might cry


End file.
